Talk:Night ∞ Series/@comment-86.155.45.54-20141012120059
The beginning of the video shows the first night of the play where the real miku falls off the stage and is possibly dead, but otherwise cannot perform. The following night, the play continues with miku's understudy, who is known as the 'audience', as she only watched miku in the play before, the understudy gets so entranced with the play that she doesn’t want it to end, at the same time the clock brakes, both mistakes creating the play world. When the understudy wakes up she sees the stage changed to be an actual mansion and the cast completely becoming the characters and realizes that the play or otherwise known as the 'lies' has become 'real'. She also realizes that she's the only one aware of the fake world and tries to tell the others but no one listens, except the mastermind who is behind the fake miku creating the play world. The actors go on to say that as long as the lead role lives it will go on, but if she dies it will go on, while showing flashbacks of bad end and crazy night. They then say bringing someone new on will end the endless nights while showing flashbacks of the puppet show in twilight night, around the fake miku. The understudy then remembers the letter from twilight night and rushes to tell the actors, when she over hears them talking about killing her and replacing her with the real miku to get back home. To which she then screams remembers she is the fake miku and then pieces together what the mastermind was planning all along. The fact is, the real miku was the mastermind as shown right at the start of the video and planned on injuring herself so her understudy could make the mistake, crate the play world and show her the real play she wanted to watch all along for her own entertainment. The understudy, hurt and gone mad, takes the clock hands, rushes to the coffins and open the one that was causing the banging in twilight night, that caught the actors attention. Seeing the real miku's body she is convinced that her theory is true and slits her wrist with the clock hands, by how she earlier realised they were meant to be used on her, to see the words on the page. The words on the page saying, "The Everlasting Night is fading away, here comes a new dawn", implying that the end of the play is near. As a quick note, the 'kind lies' were how the actors were kind to her and laughed with her during the parties they had, making her feel even worse, by how she needs to end but being reminded by how she must end the play and simply forget what happened then. Knowing that the only way to end her endless nights is by suicide, she readies the clock hand over heart, just as the actors come in, who know what will happens after her death and don't wish for the 'unwanted reality'. She stabs herself and the endless nights end, only to begin again with another substitute in her place, shown by the hand reaching out on the left side and by taken by one of the actors. The 'unwanted reality' being that the endless nights cannot be escaped and the actors were aware of this fact, but desperately clung to a chance of going back home, and not have another substitute. As they mentioned earlier in the video, of how introducing someone new will end the play, which is why they wanted to bring back the real miku and get rid of the fake one. However, as she wasn't in the play before the endless nights started it wouldn't have worked, as she was then made to be the mastermind in the world and couldn't change her character. At the end, a single person is clapping, the mastermind, who is happy at the outcome of the play and is eagerly waiting for the next one.